


Who's Laughing Now?

by canistakahari



Series: Tony Stark gets everywhere first [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Anal Sex, Implied Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canistakahari/pseuds/canistakahari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony appears in the future. He and Jim butt heads. McCoy is long-suffering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Laughing Now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gadgetorious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gadgetorious/gifts).



“Well, this is highly improbable,” says Tony, standing naked in the centre of Jim’s quarters with his hands on his hips. He looks around the room, surveying it casually, and adds, “Nice digs.”  
  
“Oh my god,” says Leonard. His voice wobbles slightly because Jim is mid-stroke and the bastard hasn’t stopped fucking him. “Oh my  _god_ , what is even happening.”  
  
“What,” says Jim, apparently struck stupid. His hips roll on regardless, working Leonard open on his cock despite the blatant fact that he should stop. Because, you know, Tony Stark just appeared in the room.   
  
Tony Stark, from the 21st century. Tony Stark, who fucked Leonard before Jim ever registered his interest. Tony fucking Stark.  
  
Really, Jim should have the decency to stop. Because of reasons. Because  _everything_.   
  
“Jim, get off,” says Leonard frantically, clawing at the bedclothes and probably tearing holes into Jim’s regulation duvet. “Jim,  _your hips are still moving_!”  
  
“What?” repeats Jim. “Oh.” Reality seems to snap back into focus and suddenly the grip Jim’s hands have on his hips turns even more proprietary and not only does Jim’s cock slip out of his ass but Jim also hauls Leonard back and places his own body directly in front of him, shielding Leonard from Tony’s prying eyes.   
  
Not that Tony doesn’t immediately transfer his appreciation to Jim or anything. Nope. Oh god.  
  
“Wow,” says Tony, “You really are a pair of ridiculously good looking space heroes. The future is  _hot_.”  
  
“Why are you naked?” demands Leonard. “How are you  _here_?”  
  
“I don’t know,” says Tony, shrugging. “I was wearing clothes a minute ago. Maybe the universe sensed I was about to land in the No Pants Party and disrobed me accordingly. Beats me.”  
  
“Stark,” Jim says tightly. “I hate to be a buzzkill, but you’re trespassing on my ship.”  
  
“Jim,” says Leonard in exasperation. “Quit fluffing up your tail and flexing your claws and act like a damn  _professional_  instead of a jealous prick.”  
  
“So this is your ship, huh?” says Tony, strolling around the room and veering straight for the computer terminal.  
  
“Hey!” cries Jim, leaping off the bed and throwing himself between Tony and the desk. “No touchy.”  
  
“Aw,” says Tony, with a truly obnoxious grin. “You really don’t like people getting their hands on stuff you think is yours, huh.”  
  
Jim leaps. Tony goes down laughing. Leonard is highly unsurprised by the fact that what starts off as a coordinated attack quickly turns into a furious make-out session.   
  
“Why,” says Leonard, crouching sadly on the bed. “Why is this my life.”  
  
On the floor, Tony gets pinned flat to the carpet and arches eagerly up into Jim’s body while Jim does the human equivalent of hissing and spitting.  
  
Namely, hissing without the spitting.  
  
“Hey, precious,” says Tony, his gaze going heavy and inviting. “What do you say I show you the correct way to fuck your boyfriend?”  
  
“What do you say I tie you to the end of the bed and make you watch me finish fucking his ass through the mattress?” retorts Jim in a growl that shudders right down Leonard’s spine.  
  
“I’ve got a better idea that’ll satisfy us both. Ever see if he can take two cocks?” leers Tony.  
  
Leonard’s spine goes ramrod straight. “Now wait just a damn—”  
  
It’s no use. It’s too late. Jim’s already gone tense with interest, his cock once again hard and flushed against his belly. With uncanny timing, Jim and Tony both look over at Leonard perched on the bed.   
  
“Oh,” says Leonard weakly, his body thrumming with the implications of their stares. “Well. If it stops you arguing.”  
  
It does.   
  
In fact, it tips the tables right over from ‘jealous and possessive rivals’ straight into ‘terrifyingly-synchronized team.’  
  
Leonard has no complaints. None.   
  
Why would he?


End file.
